Brightside's Starlight
by Laylana-Fairyweather
Summary: Almost 10 years after the final battle Hermione returns to Hogwarts following the death of her husband Victor. HG/SS Mostly compliant, see AN for more details. Rated for later chapters!
1. Epilogue

A/N: I haven't written anything in a rather long time, but I hope my writing has improved. I appreciate all reviews, yes even flames, but bear in mind that Harry Potter is a Mary Sue.

Warning: I own nothing except maybe a few plot points. This story is compliant to all the books, except the end of DH. In my story Snape lives and it's not completely compliant to the Epilogue.

Chapter One – Prologue

I slowly walked up to the castle that held so many of my memories, good and bad, and doubted myself, though momentarily, for returning at all. The property I now owned would have sustained me through my life and then some without the need to seek employment. There was this emptiness tough, something I had been feeling since before the passing of my late husband, which urged me to find a higher purpose. It told me I needed to be doing something to help others and keep our fragile world from crumbling to the depths it almost did nearly 10 years ago.

Once upon a time I had been the 'brightest witch of her age', and many had said my talent had lain to waste for years when I married the Quidditch star Victor Krum. I felt the need to escape though, and a large estate in Bulgaria with every resource at my finger tips had been too tempting to pass up. I should have suspected something when I was proposed to via Floo, but I was much younger than I am now and, admittedly, much less wise to how the world worked. Oh, I thought I knew so much that any choices I made had to be correct. But books and equations can't hold the answers to life. I had thought that I could reasonably grow to love Victor who was kind and funny and always very charming. But when I never felt love happen and used the words as an empty joke in comparison to what I now know they mean, I knew I was trapped. Trapped in a society that forced me to rules and codes, doomed to late nights when all the Quidditch boys would come over and get utterly shit faced and end up breaking something. I knew I was meant for more than that. I knew that somewhere the man I was meant to love was waiting for me, perhaps in the same situation I was, maybe alone every night, but he was there somewhere.

When Victor had his accident I knew I should have been filed with grief. I was to a point, he had still remained very dear to me and I always cared for him, but I couldn't help the sigh of relief that happened when I was finally alone. I spent several months at the manor not knowing what to do from this point. All those nights of wishing and dreaming and I had been given my ticket out by an accidental bludger to the head accompanied by a fall from a few hundred feet in the air. I wanted, no, needed a challenge. I needed to feel intellectually stimulated the way that 'my place' had not allowed me to be. Honestly, the crock of it all, insisting that I stay home because it's 'socially expected'. The only hardship of leaving Bulgaria was Julia. She was the one friend I acquired who was the one who stormed into the estate and told me to 'get off your scrawny arse and do something!'.

Julia was a refreshing change to the Pureblood elite. She was about 5'6" with long red hair, pale skin, and big blue eyes. She explained that her mother was a Veela and her father was an Irish wizard. She still had all the charms of a Veela, but with the mouth an Irish. Her language often made me blush, but at least I laughed often. She also encouraged me to find my own way and 'bollucks to the society, it's flawed anyway!'. She had also married one of the boys on Victor's team, but she chalked that up to Summer Romance and lots of drinks. She really was entertaining and seemed to take life so easily. She had promised to visit though, which brings us to the present.

I had sent an owl to Minerva McGonagall and asked a favor. I had finally figured out what to do, it would very easily be a challenge, as it was something I had never been straight aces on. I had decided to apprentice in Potions. She had seemed shocked and wanted to sure that I was aware the Professor Snape had come out of his coma two years prior and resumed his position. I assured her I was aware and that I welcomed the challenge if they, and more pointedly He, would have me. I received an owl a week later instructing me to join the staff a week prior to start of term when the rest of the staff would arriving and that I was being put on a 30-day probationary period.

That's why I'm here, walking these familiar steps after almost 10 years after I had thought I left them for good. I saw Minerva at the door to welcome me and I adjusted my black robes to hide the dress I wore underneath which would not be suitable for a woman who is supposed to be in mourning as it was made of soft Garnet silk. I gave her the proper bow as I was taught in my 'etiquette classes' only to hear her sigh and grab me into a long and hard embrace. I stiffened slightly but relaxed into it as I remembered what it was like to be with friends, no not friends, family. And this was my home.

A/N: This is just the epilogue and I should have the first real chapter done within the next two days. Just needed to get characters and storyline established. Please Review, feedback helps me greatly. This will be a SS/HG fic I assure you and Julia will be a rather large part of everything. Let me know what you think!

Laylana


	2. Settling In

A/N: Wow, I honestly didn't expect so much activity so soon on this. Thank you to everyone who added this to their alerts and a big thank you to Orlando093 for the awesome review, I hope I don't disappoint you with this one!

Chapter Two – Settling In

Sitting in Minerva's office I glanced around at all the things I remembered from my youth, all the things that happened during the war. I wondered how she kept going each day with so many reminders of the pain we all went through, the lives lost, and the chaos that was the final battle. Fawkes calmly started singing from his perch in response to my musings. I gave a soft smile to the brilliant bird and broke myself out of those thoughts just in time for Minerva to finish Floo-ing Professor Snape. She smiled at me weakly.

"He says he is in the middle of brewing and that you should be able to figure out things from there." She shook her head and sat down behind her desk.

I smiled at her "Referring to that if I want to be his apprentice he will be giving me no special treatment, no doubt." I paused and she seemed to have a grin twitching to form "I will look into my rooms then and get myself situated." I made to leave from the office but turned back quickly. "You will ask him to be sure that he is at Dinner so we may speak then? I presume I will be seated near him as his apprentice?"

"You are correct dear, I will let him know that it is" she seemed to get a glint in her eyes almost as if a lioness eyeing something it would later pounce "in his best interest to attend."

"Thank you Minerva, I will see you at Dinner."

I descended the spiraling staircase and looked briefly at the map she had given me of where my rooms were, I was in the same hall as Professor Snape, my rooms at the front of the hall, his at the back. As I reached my door I found it was guarded by a statue of what seemed to be a sphinx. I slowly moved, nodding it head to me and then spoke. "Madam, what will your password be?"

I thought about it for a moment, only one thing seemed to fit in my mind, the thing I had been calling myself since I was in Bulgaria. "Bulgarian Phoenix." The Sphinx nodded again and stepped to the side. I looked around and found that all my furniture was in black and white I frowned slightly until I noticed a note from Minerva on the table.

'My dear,

I left the room a blank canvas for you, please feel free to transfigure the furniture and rooms to your liking, if you need help let me know, but I doubt you will, you have always been good at it. I very much look forward to seeing what you've done with it.

Magically,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titallandus'_

I grinned and surveyed everything in the room deciding that the best place to start would be the walls. I decided on a coffee color after going through several others, it added a warmth that the others didn't but also kept it from looking quite so dark. I then moved to the fireplace which I made a cobble stone of shades of red and grey. Satisfied I moved to the couch which became a plush garnet with black trim and black throw pillows. The table became an oval of black wood with silver legs, and the two chairs became sapphire with black trim and rather over-stuffed. I quickly made the entire back wall, where the wizard window was showing an image of the outside from the dungeons, lined with book shelves of mahogany surrounding the large window. I made the color of the walls continue through every room and made my small kitchen table black with soft velvet emerald chairs and the kitchen with all black appliances and cabinets. My bed had garnet sheets with a black comforter and pillows of black satin; the adjoining bathroom was also all black. The office already had several bookcases and a large desk with a large chair. The chair I made the same fabric as the ones in the kitchen and the desk and bookcases where mahogany with black lining.

I finally unpacked all my belongings from my travel trunks and silently cursed as I realized I had brought some of my favorite dresses and robes, the only problem being I was supposed to be a widow in mourning, whether that's how I felt or not, that's how I was to appear. All my favorite clothing items where in silk jewel tones and shades of red and brown, barely anything was in black, I shrugged and decided on changing them on the day I wore them. I still had several months before reaching the year mark where it would be socially acceptable to start wearing colors in public again. I again cursed the pureblood society and all their 'expectations'. At least in my rooms I would be allowed to wear what I pleased.

I shrugged off my over cloak of black to start working on shelving my books, a task I still preferred to do mostly by hand. Granted the higher shelves I would use magic for instead of conjuring a ladder. I began the tedious but enjoyable process of alphabetizing by first the subject then the author within that subject. I had brought many books from the Estate with me and I was sure they would fill all the shelves. Victor had been kind enough to indulge me in a few shopping sprees for books as I had stated that the library was severely neglected and didn't nearly have the selection it should. His father, before his passing just a year after our marriage, had said any proper wife shouldn't need so many books and insisted there were better uses for my time and the family's money. Needless to say I was inwardly thrilled at his passing.

I had almost finished the books when a house elf appeared and notified me that dinner would be starting in 30 minutes and it was requested that formal attire be worn for the first meal back with all the staff. I hadn't realized the time but when my stomach let out a large growl I understood it was, in fact, time to eat. I looked through my closet and pulled out a floor length emerald dress with a corseted top, sighing as I made it black with a quick flick of my wand. I then pulled out a floor length black robe with frog closures in the front and belled sleeves, thankfully this was already black. I swept my curly hair, which I had paid a great deal of money to have a permanent spell placed on that always made it soft curls instead of insane frizz ( it really made it easier to work with), into a French twist and applied a small amount of make-up. I took one last look in the mirror before putting on soft black heels and departing my chambers, resolving to finish my books upon my return.

I made my way to the Great Hall and found one long table in the middle of the floor and several members of the staff already present. Minerva greeted me, in forest green velvet robes, and insisted that I take the spot next to her seat at the head of the table. Looking at the staff I found that several new teachers were added in recent years. There was a new Transfiguration teacher who appeared to be possibly Irish or British, couldn't quite tell. He had sandy blonde hair and warm green eyes, wearing a formal wizards robe of dark blue with a light blue button-up shirt and dark blue slacks , he appeared nice enough as he was wrapped up in a conversation with Professor Flitwick and both men seemed to be laughing often. I also noticed a very serious looking woman with long black hair and piercing blue eyes, dressed in light blue velvet robes, who I assumed was the divination teacher as I didn't see Trelawney anywhere. Then there was the final addition to the staff, Draco Malfoy, he had taken over Defense Against the Dark Arts. I immediately noticed a change in him; his eyes that were one cold seemed to sparkle. He was also smiling a genuine smile. His black robes were open in the front to reveal a dark green button-up and black slacks. I snorted and realized he was still showing the world he was a slytherin, maybe not too many things had changed.

We were all settling into eat when in stormed the great bat himself. At first glance it seemed nothing had changed, it seemed he didn't even dress differently. Upon closer inspection his robes were made of Acromantula silk and had silver closures instead of plain black. He also had a few strands of grey coming from his temples. He took the seat that was open next to me. He didn't say a word and silently ordered a glass of firewhisky. I took a closer look at him now and realized how thin he was. During my school days he had always worn his large billowing teaching robes. Just as I was wondering if he only ate when forced he turned his dark, calculating eyes to me. I immediately attempted to divert my attention, but it was too late, he had seen me looking him up and down.

"Is there a problem Miss Granger or did you not learn the graces of society in Bulgaria?" He almost said it in a growl.

"No, sir, no problem. And I did learn the 'graces of society' as you kindly put it but I also know appropriate ranges for body weight." I lifted a brow at him as he seemed to be fuming. Granted I hadn't said it very loudly, just loud enough for him to hear.

"My weight is none of your concern and might I remind you that you are on a probationary period."

Oh so this was the game he was going to play. "How kind of you to remind me, in the future I will not bother you with my worries for you."

"Better that you don't, you will find that I will then be forced to end your employ here, and might I say you are not one to speak as far as weight is concerned. Too much grief to eat properly?"

My nostrils flared and my lips set in a thin line. "I will have you know that my 'graces' as I was so taught included proper eating habits. My weight is fine for my size."

He smirked and I realized I had taken his bait. I muttered an obsinity and went back to my meal. I was later engaged in conversation with William, the transfiguration teacher, who was indeed a kind and intelligent man. I found myself enjoying our conversation greatly until the bastard that is jumped into it.

"William, don't you know that Miss Granger is recently widowed?"

The blonde man looking questioningly between the two of us "Yes Severus I had seen that in the papers. I offer my condolences Madam."

Professor Snape smirked "Then I wonder why you are flirting with a woman who is within her grieving time?"

He looked gob smacked. "I hadn't realized I had been my apologies if I was. Beside the point aren't you almost through your year?"

I set my teeth and sent a glare the bat's way. "Yes I am William, It will be done come the end of November. I hadn't noticed anything William, so you need not concern yourself; I am not offended in the slightest."

Professor Snape stood up abruptly. "It is not whether you are offended that is the issue, it's what is appropriate that is." He began to walk away before turning on his heel to look at me "I expect you tomorrow at noon to begin your apprentenship, lateness will not be tolerated."

I was going to tell him that I would be there at the requested time when he stormed off. William looked at me as if someone had just winded him with a punch to the sternum. I reached out to pat his hand and smiled softly. This seemed to calm him greatly.

I then looked over at Minerva who had sat quietly through the exchange. She appeared to seem sincerely affronted, but the twinkle in her eye showed different. I lifted an eyebrow before turning my attentions back to the meal in front of me. Glancing over I saw that he had barely touched his food before leaving. I finished as much of my meal as possible and took my leave back to my chambers. I settled on my couch and pulled out one of my fine bottle of wine. I sipped its deep burgundy liquid and moaned at the soft burn in the back of my throat and the slightly bittersweet taste. I pulled out a sheet of parchment needing to write to Julia about my day. I told her about my living space and how the dinner went. Careful to include that Professor Snape had been a complete prat. Then I summoned my soft dark brown owl Diana and gave her the letter along with a piece of Rat Jerky. She scarfed it down and hooted happily. I stroked her feathers before she set off. I resumed my wine in front of the fire and found my lids getting heavy. I counted and found that this was my 4th glass of it. I sighed and put the bottle back where they belonged, stumbling only slightly. I made my way to my room, stripping off the long black dress and tossing it to my hamper in the corner. Crawling under my sheets my last thought was of Professor Snape, those dark intense eyes and wondering how much he really ate. With him swimming in my slightly tipsy mind I had the brief thought of how handsome he looked with the slight touch of grey in his hair. I snorted at myself and soon found I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke with a start the next morning, having had a dream where Julia visited and I found her and Snape shagging in the lab, I didn't quite know how I felt about that. I was in one way disgusted and in another oddly aroused, at the same time it was rather hilarious as Julia had been on top and saying some rather dirty things that really didn't make sense. I looked at my clock. Shit! 11am, I missed breakfast and barely had time for a shower before I had to go to the first day with Professor Snape.

A/N:

Next Chapter will be the first and possibly second day of Hermione being an Apprentice. No worries to all my shippers out there, this will NOT be a story between Severus and Julia, I have other plans of who she is going to wind up with. I just put the dream in for fun.

This chapter got done a lot sooner than I thought it would. Next chapter might be up in 2 or 3 days. I plan to update about twice a week now. Maybe more, depending on how much free time I have.

Laylana


	3. Butterflies Flutter

AN: Thank you everyone who added this story to your alerts or favorites, it really does make the whole brainstorming and sitting down to write everything out process happen much smoother. Thank you to the-bella-malfoy, SnapeSnogger21 and notwritten for your reviews.

Without further delay I will continue my story….

Chapter 3 – Butterflies Flutter

I quickly knocked on Professor Snape's office door at 11:58. I had quickly showered and threw on clothes, managing to gulp down a cup of coffee in between everything and was still shocked I had made it on time. The man himself swung open the door and barely acknowledged me before leading the way to his labs. I was slightly thrilled to see them as I had spent my years of schooling wondering what they would look like. Did they have the best tools? Was it shabby and second hand? Was it all black like his wardrobe? He eyed me warily as he told me the password was Wormwood. I nodded solemnly and appeared to convey to him that I was sincere in my endeavors. He immediately pivoted away from me and walked into the room I had so often thought of.

Inside I found something very surprising. It was absolutely perfect, and almost the way that I would have wanted a lab of mine to be. Metal tabletops with small squares built in to them made of several different types of wood for chopping and a scale in the middle. All the different types of cauldrons were lined up along the far wall. The various types of stirs, knives, and ladles were hanging on another wall, and shelves of vials and containers were along half of the other wall. In the corner was a very large sink that came up waist high and continued down to the floor. Everything was made of very clean steel with black wood where it was needed. I was in the midst of examining every detail of the room when I noticed he was watching me with a smirk of satisfaction. This lab was clearly his pride and joy in life. I could see how it easily would be.

"Sir, this is absolute perfection. It's what I've always wanted if I had a lab of my own."

"Yes, well, while you are working here I will expect you to respect and care for this lab as if your life depended on it. Should I find things misplaced or in a condition that is unfitting you will not be allowed back here." His eyes narrowed at me as if to imply that I would be careless.

"I can assure you sir; I would never leave this lab in less than perfect condition. I would even go as far as to ask if I can just observe for the first few days to see how everything needs to be cleaned and cared for." I said it evenly but with an attempt to seem soothing.

"I find that…. Agreeable. Your first task today is to go to the hospital wing and obtain a list of the potions required for the start of term."

"Yes sir." It was with slight regret that I left the amazing space and retreated back to the hallway. I made my way up the staircases until I was at the entrance for the hospital wing. I struggled with the notion of just walking in, but I didn't want to make that impression all ready. So, I opted for knocking a little loudly, not knowing where the medi-witch would be at this time.

I was relieved when Poppy opened the door a small amount until she noticed me and then greeted me warmly and ushered me in. I had come to respect the stern woman in my time here in second year, and what with how many times either Ron or Harry had been here she practically became part of the family. She offered me afternoon tea and I declined, stating that I was here, regrettably, on business. I informed her that Professor Snape needed the list for potions for the start of term. She nodded, shaking her head slightly as she retreated to her office. She came back holding out a length of parchment, several lines scribbled down. As I left she told me not to be a stranger and that tea was here and would be here whenever I wanted it. I smiled and thanked her. As I made my way back down to the dungeons I thought about how many people had helped us during those days. It wasn't just Harry or Harry, Ron, and I. It was all of us, working together, everyone had played some part. I thought bitterly that it was cruel of me to go to such a faraway place and leave everyone here to deal with the broken pieces. I had felt so entitled to leave, as if it was owed to me. But what about everyone else who couldn't just leave? They had obligations and they stuck to them, I just ran for the first opportunity. How could these people still greet me so warmly and welcome me back with open arms. The runaway widow returning once everything had returned to normal. How had I become so escapist?

"You're back, I thought with how long you were gone I might have to send out a search party." He snarled sarcastically.

I thought about it, surely I hadn't been gone that long. Then again I was lost in my musings on the way back and possibly time passed rather quickly then. "I apologize, Poppy had tried to get me to stay for tea, I left as soon as I could manage to."

"You will learn, Miss Granger, that being known as a generally unpleasant person is not without its perks. For instance, tasks are completed with little to no set backs or interference. Maybe making yourself less open is something you should consider." If I hadn't known better I would have thought he was joking.

I quirked an eyebrow at him "Trust me, society has taught me to close myself off more, but there is still a lingering impression of the youth I was who opened up to everyone. Once again, my past foolishness seems to make things difficult."

He seemed to think about this very seriously, almost as if it bothered him. Instead of replying he began getting all the supplies together for a very large scale brew of Calming Draught. He left me momentarily to visit his stores and retrieve all the ingredients. When he returned he set to work and I pulled out a small stool to sit and observe. I watched him all day up until dinner, watching him make mass quantities of three different potions. He would very happily cross the finished product off the list Poppy made. It seemed as if he was as pleased by success and progress as I usually was. In fact, even though I spent the entire day not really doing anything it seemed as though I had learned a great deal, not only about the processes and the care of supplies, but also about the Potions Master.

He had always seemed so sedate and unenthused to me, but I guess I had never seen him here. It was as if I light switched on somewhere. He was suddenly alive, moving quickly to get things together, concentrated so intensely on his art I wondered if he remembered I was here. He had begun to hum calmly while brewing and chopping and would even smile ever time he finished a potion. It wasn't just any smile; it was a smile that could make you think twice about his soul. His face lit up and for a brief moment and it made a scowl seem out of the question. This was how he was supposed to look, should look. I decided then and there that I wanted to be the reason he smiled, I didn't know how I was going to do that, maybe by exceeding his expectations or proving myself to be trustworthy enough to make a joke every now and then.

"Sir, pardon my comments if it is out of line, but you seem to positively beam here, fluttering about in your labs seems to be what you were born to do." I immediately regretted my choice of words as he turned to me with a mix of a glare and incredulousness.

"Miss Granger, I can assure you that was out of line. I have never known myself to 'beam' and I can also assure you that butterflies 'flutter', I don't" With that he snapped back to his tasks and I greatly regretted my words, realizing now that all the cordiality I had established up to this point had been knocked down.

As we left he said that tomorrow we wouldn't start until 1 pm. I told him that I looked forward to it and he snorted. I turned abruptly to look at him. "Sir, I apologize for my comments which so offended you but believe that they had good intent behind them, I hope that you can overlook the offense. I am sincere in my desire to do my best and spend as much time as possible learning the art that seems to come to you so naturally. I may not always be perfect, but I will always try. Please allow me to try and do not disregard my dedication."

He seemed taken slightly aback but my sudden proclamation of intent. I rather expected him to make some sarcastic remark about my inabilities. "We will see Miss Granger." And with that he quickly walked back to his chambers, leaving me stunned. I had braced for the worst, and while his reply had not been completely without sarcasm, it wasn't as harsh as he could have been.

I made my way back to my own chambers and settled in for the night, ordering dinner from Tinky, my seemingly assigned house-elf. She popped back with a satisfied look on her face carrying a tray of chicken, mashed potatoes, string beans, and a small plate to the side which was covered in fruits.

Sitting in front of my fire the world seemed to make a lot more sense than it actually did. Krum's death was unavoidable, my apprenticeship was going well, and I would be able to find the person who I'm meant to be with, and this person would be waiting for me. I was midway through these musings when there was a tap on my window. I went over and opened it to find the small brindle owl that I knew to be Julia's. I untied its letter and gave it a small piece of rat jerky, the bird then hooted away happily. I sat back down in front of the fire and quickly began to read it while munching on a slice of apple.

Dearest Herms –

Thank god you wrote me and didn't decide to abandon me to dreary Bulgaria, I may have had to come and beat you for that one. Bulgaria is so boring without you here; Mickael is pissing me off more and more each day. Did I tell you he had the nerve to bring home some groupie floozy the other day? He then attempted to tell me that she just wanted to see his trophy case. My arse I said, I've threatened to leave him which leads him to turn into a drunk blubbering mess which really is disgusting and pitiful.

Your rooms sound great, but that Snape bloke seems in need of a good shag. What's the chances of that happening? I know you could use one too. I know, I know, it's incredibly unprofessional and gasp what if you actually enjoyed it?? Scandalous I'm sure. I'm assuming you have a shocked look on your face right now, which would lead to a "no", but maybe that new transfiguration bloke would be good for a romp.

Well, my dearest Herms, I will cease to scandalize you further, although keep in mind that a romp may be just what you need to get out of your funk, we all know Victor was sub-par at best.

Yours,

Julia

I shook my head as I placed the letter down. She really was horrible sometimes with the ideas that popped up into her head. Should I maybe tell her about the dream I had…. No, best not to give her any ideas. I was worried about her and Mickael, I remembered asking her why they had married and she had simply replied "l'amore d'amore!" and then she laughed and said she would be surprised if she could put up with the oaf much longer. Maybe she did have a point, now that I was away from the prying eyes of Bulgaria I could start dating, after November of course. It was a bit of selfishness that lead me to wish Julia and Mickael would split up, I knew if that happened she would more than likely wind up here, and to be honest life wasn't the same without her crawling into my bed at 10am and whispering in my ear "you look like a mountain beast and you breath smells of elder berries". She really would do just about anything to keep the day interesting.

I wrote her back telling her that "shagging" Professor Snape was indeed out of the question and that I couldn't move to anyone until November. I told her that maybe it was time she went her own way and told her it was a very liberating experience. I sent the letter off and decided that now was as good a time as any for sleep. I tucked in to my bed wishing in some sick way that things would go very south for Julia's marriage. I couldn't imagine anything more enjoyable than having her here to scandalize the whole castle. Except for maybe getting the good shag she mentioned…..

A/N:

Sorry, this took so long to get finished, I wound up being slammed with so many things this week, and the next few weeks look to be no different. Next chapter will start the following day and will jump ahead two months. I need to get the story moving somehow and I don't intend to rush things along too much as far as Severus and Hermione are concerned. For the next few weeks, I may only be able to update once a week or so.

Please review and let me know what you think!

Laylana


End file.
